


Beguiled

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garulf dances with fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beguiled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
Beguiled

Even before our blood rode down from the north, my people lived in a bond with their sacred ground.

On the night of the first planting moon, a woman with the magic of “the voice” would sing alone to the fields. Clad in a white shift, red gold hair and moonlight, she poured forth our hopes like water. She danced barefoot on the fresh-turned earth to the beat of her body’s drum – each beat a footstep, a heartbeat, a pulse.

I don’t know why I should dream of that tonight, just because I danced at a wedding and became ensorcelled.

 

 

*******

 

This is for Nessime, if she will have it. See her lovers in [_If Ever Two Were One._](http://henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter.cfm?STID=1252)


End file.
